Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems, methods and devices for facilitating a value exchange. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems, methods and devices for facilitating payments made with a mobile wireless communications device.
Mobile payments systems, methods and devices for enabling person-to-person, remote or local purchases are known. For example, person-to-person wireless payments may be made using wireless messaging (such as SMS), remote payments may be made using the wireless Internet, and local proximity payments made at a point-of-sale terminal in proximity to the mobile device may be made using a radio-frequency identification device, such as may be implemented using Near Field Communications (NFC) technology, in the mobile wireless communications device. Known mobile payments systems, methods and devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,376,583 B1, assigned to the assignee of the present inventions, and incorporated herein by reference.